Treepelt
She-Cat Created By: Leafwhisker Names: 'Kit: '''Treekit '''Apprentice: '''Treepaw '''Warrior: '''Treepelt Apprenticeships: '''Mentor(s): '''Unknown '''Apprentice(s): '''Unknown Appearence Treepelt is a sleek, dark brown, bony she-cat. Her pelt made it easy for her to slink along the moors unnoticed. Her pelt now shimmers with starshine and her glisten yellow as the stars. Personality Treepelt is extremley caring. Ever since she was a kit, she new she wanted to be a mother. She is compassionate and loving. However, in battle, she fought bravely and fiercly. She was a devoted member of Windclan, and remains so even in death. History Kithood: Treekit was born in a litter with one other brother, who died at birth. When a new litter of kits was born in the nursery while Treekit was still there, she marvled at the tiny bodies and loved to play with them. Apprenticehood: Treepaw was an eager apprentice. She learned well and was intrested in everything her mentor taught her. She still liked to visit the kits in the nursery, and knew that someday a curious apprentice would be visisting her and ''her kits there. Warriorhood: The time when Treepelt was when made a warrior was a time of peace. She fell in love with a strong, handsome, WindClan tom. Before long, she was in the nursery, just like she'd always hoped and imagined. Her little kits moved a lot inside her swollen belly, restlessly. Treepelt would whisper comferting words as she anticipated their arrival. But there were complications ahead. After many hours of painful labor, she gave birth to a stillborn she-cat. She was heartbroken. Still, there was another kit inside her, still alive...she hoped. When she gave birth to a litte tom, he was barely breathing. She licked him continuosly, urging him to have some milk. In the end, her efforts were no good. The little tom died that same night. Distraught, Treepelt eventually went back to her warrior life. She stopped visiting the nursery, but was often seen casting wistful glances towards the thicket where the queens and there kits slept peacefully. Soon, though, a litter of kits came tumbling out of the nursery. One of them rolled right into Treepelt and blinked up at her with curious, round eyes. Treepelts heart melted. It wasn't long after that she was back in the nursery. As her belly got larger, she became more and more nervous. This litter did not move near as much. Was that good, or had she lost him already? She gave birth to a tom much like the one from her first litter. He was small, frail, and barely breathing. His pelt was identical to Treepelt's. She was instantly in love with him. She licked his pelt vigorously, scared to death. What if, like last time, she wasn't able to save him! Soon, the kit, whom Treepelt named Mudkit, took in a shaky breath, and slowly crawled to Treepelt's stomach and began to drink. Treepelt was exstatic. Mudkit, her son, had survived! Treepelt devoted her life to her little kit. As a queen, she cared for him. When it was time for them to leave the nursery, she watched over Mudpaw constantly. As a warrior, she protected him. In battles, she never left his side. Mudpaw and his mother were closer than any other cat in the clan. The day Mudpaw became Mudfur was the happiest day of her life. Her mate convinced her that, now that he was a warrior, he could take care of himself. She slightly loosened her protective grip and began to spend time with other cats. Then Mudfur became very ill. He had been bitten by a fox that seemed to have passed a disease to him. The medicine cat had never seen anything like his disease, and did not have a clue how to treat it. Treepelt watched her son fade away, become a new and horrid cat, helpless to do anything. Still, the new bonds she had formed with the other cats held, and she did not watch over him every waking moment. After all, he was hardly Mudfur anymore. Treepelt ended up in the nursery. Though worried about Mudfur's violent outbreaks, she was excited about her coming litter. Then she recieved the news. Mudfur had had an episode and rushed to ThunderClan's territory, attempting to kill the leader. He was killed. Treepelt blamed herself. Had she not been galavanting around with other cats, she could've watched over her son. She could've kept him home. She could've saved him. She gave birth to two beautiful, healthy she-cats. Leafkit and Petalkit. Her two kits were close, however, Treepelt did not let herself get as close to them as she did to Mudfur. What if they, too, left her alone? The kits grew to apprentices, and Treepelt observed proudly from the sidelines. When Leafpaw and Petalpaw were halfway through their apprenticehood, Treepelt caught a terrible case of greencough. The disease took her life, and she joined StarClan. StarClan: Upon entering StarClan, Treepelt was warmly greeted by her son, Mudfur, as well as some other members of her clan. She fit right into the ranks in the stars, watching over her two daughters as they became warriors. She watched Petalfrost fend off intruders. She watched Leafwhisker wrestle over a rabbbit with a handsome tom and smiled, knowing what was to come for her daughters. Family '''Mate(s): '''Unknown '''Son(s): '''Unknown Tom (Deceased), Mudfur (Deceased) '''Daughter(s): '''Stillborn, Leafwhisker, Petalfrost Category:StarClan Characters Category:Leafwhisker